


Prejudice

by BerryShiara



Series: A New Dawn Drabbles [5]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Asari - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryShiara/pseuds/BerryShiara
Summary: Sometimes you find yourself shocked at the strange thinking of others... and empowered by the ones who support and love you.
Relationships: Emma/Sauda, Samantha Traynor/Elektra/Aella
Series: A New Dawn Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820863





	Prejudice

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a graduation for newly taught and vetted Léaina.  
> Special note for those who dont know. Berenike is not part of Samantha/Elektra/ Aella. She is Elektra's primary guardian and protector.

Prejudice  
“Is that your tall drink of water?” 

Samantha blinked when the woman beside her asked that question of Daphne who stood patiently nearby. Her Asari guardian was watching the front door chatting quietly with Bernie who kept checking her omni tool for updates from the rest of their party.

“She is my friend… we are waiting for my wife.”

“Oh.” the woman nodded and smiled. Is she one of those being honored today?”

Samantha shook her head. “No. She is part of the program.” Sam said smiling. Elektra had come a long way in the last few months. 

“Oh. A speaker?”

Sam laughed. “Goddess no.” In a self conscious motion she drew a hand to her mouth. The idea of her shy firebird speaking before an audience today was… well it would have been a feat that rivaled winning a war. Months of training, and difficult days all culminated to this presentation, and try as they might, they could not sway Elektra into taking the stand. Not even under the guise of “Civic Duty” or national pride.  
“Is your partner going to be honored today?” Samantha asked.

The woman’s curiosity burned away under a proud smile.   
“She is. A new generation of Léaina… a blessing beyond measure.”

“It is.” Samantha agreed.“ Being married to Léaina she knew what it was like, the long nights and endless days. The shared emotion, and Goddess bless, the release of built passion…

“I know that the workload has been very great on what few remained, and that new Léaina like your wife, will help lessen the load for everyone.”

The human beside her practically glowed. “My Sauda was top of the class.”

“Oh, wait… um… Ariti?” Sam asked, getting a surprised look from the woman beside her.

“You know about her?”

“It was one of my Ladies that she helped. I look forward to meeting her tonight.”

“You are Léaina Elektra’s mate?”

Sam smiled. “I…”

“Excuse me.” The smooth husk of Aella’s voice as she walked in. Behind her stood a line of others. People who were family and friends. “Are we late?”  
“No my love.” Sam said standing. She slipped a hand into Aella’s arm.

“This is Mrs. Ariti.” Sam said motioning Aella to the human at her side.

“Mistress Ariti.” Aella said, recognition in her voice. “We simply can not thank you or your partner enough for her intervention.”

The human woman stood when Aella came in, in her gown. Excitement shining in her eyes.

She grasped Aella’s hand like she were a movie star back on earth.

“I can’t tell you how much your teachings have meant to me and my Sauda. Thank you so, so much for everything you have done, for us and for the rest of Asari kind. You should be-”

There was a soft clearing of a throat that had all of them shifting to the two newcomers.  
Aella still in Ariti’s grip gave an expression of “Help” to her wife while the woman was distracted.

“My love.” An older Asari stood with Elektra, the two of them swath in Léaina robes. Elektra’s adorned with a brilliant firegem phoenix whos bedazzling colors sparkled even in the low light of the rear hall.

Samantha gripped Aella’s arm or was it Aella who gripped Samantha’s? 

“Emma, this is Léaina Elektra.” 

Elektra stood several inches shorter than Emma, her skin warm but light. Eyes glittering and bright, a smile of happiness touching her lips. 

Samantha thought her heart was going to stop. They had not told her about the official robes that Elektra would be wearing. Or that someone was going to tame that glorious mane of fire and capture its essence with a crest of her school…

Emma felt shocked. Pulling her hand from the tall Asari dressed in emerald green with violet eyes. 

“This…” she said looking from the tiny instructor to the tall huntress that stood beside Samantha.

“This is your wife?” She asked looking to Sam for clarification.

“Léaina Elektra is my wife.” Samantha said looking across Aella to their glorious firebird.

“Then… who?” 

“Ms. Emma, please allow me to present to you my wives. Aella and Elektra.”  
Samantha formally introduced her ladies to the woman with whom she had been talking.

Emma looked again from Samantha to the two women who now stood beside each other.

Aella bobbed her head, Elektra too bowed her head.

“You are…” Emma started but words failed her.

“Shorter than you imagined.” Elektra said, offering a smile. She reached for Emma’s hand. 

Aella and Samantha watched as Emma made to pull away but forgot when Elektra touched her so personally. No doubt she fell into that special place where their lover resided… and found though while human, Elektra deserved both the title and honor of her school of Léaina.

“Léaina Ariti?” Samantha asked the elder Asari who was dressed in a robe of creme with her badge of honor being a brilliant silver.

“Yes.” Ariti said unabashedly, reaching for Samantha and Aella who offered their hands to her.  
When her head came to theirs she requested forgiveness of her Emma.

Samantha smiled and squeezed the Matron's hand. It was not the first time they had experienced prejudice… sadly it would not be the last. Sometimes though she was shocked at the reasons for their prejudice… if anyone ever asked her what might they fight against never a human judging Elektra for her humanity. Aliens often did but it was their first time experiencing it from another human.

“After the ceremony will you be free?” Emma asked, still holding Elektra’s hand.

Samantha watched as their wife gently passed the star struck woman off to an Asari who felt the shame her wife should have.

“I apologize that afterward I will be busy.” Elektra gestured to the retinue of gathered family and friends. “There is more for us to celebrate tonight.” She said. Sam felt her cheeks burn when emerald eyes fell on her, and a secret smile touched Elektra’s generous lips.

“Please excuse me.” 

Samantha held her breath as Elektra approached her. Her presence is both soothing and electrifying. When her shorter wife reached for her hand she took it, not at all expecting being pulled against her, or so completely rolled under.

‘Kiss me my goddess. Kiss me like I know you want to…’

Delight filled Samantha as she was brought into the intimate embrace of her wife. There before family, friends and acquaintances Samantha slipped her arms over Elektra’s shoulders, pushing fingers up into perfect curls as she dipped her lips to kiss her breathless.

Strong hands slipped around her, pulling her body flush against the vision that was her fiery wife. Their passionate kiss was every bit a display, but damn it was an amazing one...

“Can I get one of those?” Berenike asked, popping around Aella, who stood with her hand on the small of their backs.

“No, it’s my turn.” This from Aella who gently pushed Bernie. “You got second kisses first last time.” 

“I did?” Bernie asked. “Oh… right, I did.”

Samantha laughed. By the end of the event she was sure that Léaina Elektra would be vaulted into Léaina lore, not because of the amazing way she broke down the barriers between Asari and their loved ones. Or the tireless work she did teaching others this revolutionary new technique, but that she was human, and gay and possibly had a harem to fulfill her every need...

Smantha tightened her arms around her breathlessly beautiful wife and kissed her again. “Wait your turn... “Sam replied, pulling her lips noisily from Elektras before capturing them again. Kissing her hard like she wanted to...


End file.
